War in the Underground
by mpenguin15
Summary: Out of the blue, monsters start appearing around toby everywhere he looks. Randomly in the day, strange things happen to Sarah. Could these things have anything to do with there time in the Labyrinth?
1. Time had Past

**Hey! So i suddenly created this story at night, so sorry if there's problems in it. It's quiet hard to write a story when your mom is yelling at you to go to bed. **

**Enjoy :) ~Penguin**

**Oh, and I don't Labyrinth nor any of the characters from the movie. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Time had Past<strong>

"Huh… Sarah"

"Hmh?" She answered back, looking up from the paper she was working on and into the face of her secretary, Delores.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her aged face scrunched up in curiosity as she tried to look at her project upside down.

"I'm working on a design for a hay maze, you like it?" Sarah asked, flipping the paper around to show Delores the complex labyrinth she was sketching.

"It looks… pretty complex." Delores answered, biting her lip and trying to complete the maze with her finger, "Do you honestly think that any child could complete this coarse?"

"Of course not." Sarah laughed, flipping the hay maze back to face her, "This is just for fun. I'm not seriously going to build this."

"Thank god, imagine how many rescue teams would have to go in and out to save the children that would get lost. " Delores laughed back but stopped as soon as something popped into her head.

_Probably something that she forgot she had to tell me,_ Sarah thought.

And sure enough, it was, "That reminds me, I was suppose to tell you that the meeting has been moved to 3:15."

"That's in ten minutes…" Sarah stated turning her clock to look at the red glowing numbers that said 3:05.

"Yes… er… well, I got the message an hour ago, but I forgot to tell you…" Delores muttered, looking down at her hands as they rubbed together nervously.

"That's alright Delores, everything is already ready anyway. Thanks for telling me." Sarah told the secretary with a kind smile.

Delores smiled back and with a little wish of luck, retreated out the door of Sarah's office.

Sarah looked back at her hay maze, and with a large sigh, put the paper back into the folder that was labeled _Labyrinths_. Swinging her chair around, Sarah looked out into the city that surrounded her office and thought deeply about the time that had past since her time in the maze she had once went through that had changed her life forever.

Sarah was now twenty-eight and had a big time job as an architect, which she excelled at. She assumed that it was because of the Labyrinth that she had once solved that caused her to be so into buildings plus with her parent's disagreement with acting and her writing skills not being the best, architecture was the best next thing. And it would be a lie if Sarah said she hated it.

Toby was doing pretty good too. Sarah thought with a smile as she turned her head to look at the smiling picture of Toby in his baseball uniform. He was sixteen now, doing much better in school then Sarah ever did and shared Sarah's love for books. But he had a bad case of bullying and was ten times shyer then Sarah ever had been. _But I suppose that doesn't matter since he has Tara_, Sarah thought with a small smile as she looked at the smiling face of Tara who had her arm on his shoulder. Tara was Toby's best friend; Sarah had little to worry about Toby's well being if Tara was around for she always watched his back.

_Though, things could be better…_ Sarah thought with a lazy yawn.

She could be married. But Sarah couldn't really complain, after all, it was her fault, as Tara says, and Tara was almost always right. Sarah was the one who always ended up dumping the perfectly great guys who she dated, but what could she do? When the spark's gone, it's gone. So why keep trying, right? _Too bad they don't think the same way_, Sarah thought with a sigh as she heard her phone go off and looked to see that her newly ex-boyfriend, Jeff, was calling her for the tenth time since they broke up yesterday. She hated this part so much;_ there is nothing you could do to change I just didn't feel it anymore, so please quit calling me so I don't feel like the bad guy anymore. _Sarah thought, squeezing her eyes shut and guilt weighing her heart down.

She went to grab her phone but as she did, her hand knocked her coffee cup off the table. Making a quick dive for it, the world strangely seemed slow down as Sarah reached for it. But as she grabbed, everything suddenly seemed snap back to normal rate.

_Damn, why does that keep happening?_ Sarah wondered, placing her hand on her forehead. Ever since Sarah had gotten back from the Labyrinth things like this happened to her at any giving moment. It was strange, it was like the entire world had slowed down but Sarah stayed the same. But then before Sarah could do anything about it, time sudden started working again, just like what happened now.  
><em>Whatever, I don't have time to wonder about this.<em> Sarah thought shortly throwing the coffee cup away and getting up from the floor. Looking at the red glowing numbers Sarah saw that it was 3:09 and with a sigh, decided that it was time to go.

Straighten out her desk a little; she then looked up at the mirror that hung on the wall to her left.

Sarah had blossomed from when she was fifteen; still a beauty, her shiny raven black hair was up in an elegant business like bun. She wore a faded mint green blouse and black business suit pants with black boot like high heels. Her eyes, a bright emerald green, shone out at her and they were highlighted from the emerald studded earrings. Smiling at her reflection, Sarah looked down at the charm bracelet and a sudden pain in her chest, equivalent to homesickness, appeared.

On her eighteenth birthday, her best friends from the Labyrinth, Sir Didymus, Ludo, and Hoggle, had given her this. A sad smile appeared on Sarah's lips as she flipped through the charms, each one representing a memory she and friends had gone through.

But that was all in the past. She hadn't seen them for ten years.

Fighting the sadness that shook her heart, Sarah took her business jacket and swung it on. As her eyes traveled to gaze at herself in the mirror, they flashed upon something that made her heart leap up in hope. Whipping her head to look back at the windows, her heart plummeted back down when she realized that it wasn't there. The tawny barn owl wasn't there.

Turning to face herself in the mirror to fix herself up a bit, Sarah's mind traveled back to the conversation she had with the owl in his true form. The Goblin King.

He was the one who told her that she couldn't go back to the Labyrinth any more. He wouldn't explain why, but he told her she just wasn't allowed back. Sarah, after much arguing with him, finally got him to promise that once she was able to come back, that she could. But so far, not a single word from him.

Tugging her jacket down, Sarah turned to face the window and whispered, "I'm still keeping your word, Goblin King. Please tell me that you're keeping it to."

And with that, Sarah left her office, trying to bring her mind out of the Labyrinth and back onto Earth.


	2. Waking Slumber

**Chapter 2: Waking Slumber**

** "**Toby….Toby!"

"Hmh?" He moaned.

"Toby! Wake up!" The voice hissed again.

"No thanks, I'm good…" He mumbled, turning his head to block out the sound.

With a sudden sharp pain pulsing through his leg, Toby yanked his head up. Whipping his head around to snap at his waker, he quickly shut his mouth when he found himself sitting next to Tara in their math class.

"Come on, time to go." Tara said, swing her backpack over her shoulder.

Nodding mutely, Toby followed, praying that no one noticed him sleeping in the back.

But, as they made their way to the door, Josh hissed at him, "Did you have a nice nap? You sure snored loud enough."

Feeling heat rush to his face, Toby hurried out, his face reddening even more as he heard three girls giggle as he past.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Tara said as she caught up to him.

"Damn, I can't believe I did that." He moaned, hiding his face in his hand.

"Look, it wasn't that noticeable!" Tara told him in an attempt to comfort him.

"How many people noticed?" Toby asked bitterly.

"Well… the whole class." She answered honestly, but added on after Toby groaned, "But you didn't snore!"

"Well, thanks, that helps a lot." He grumbled pulling open the school's front doors and walking out into the sunny yet bitter cold day.

"But I mean, really, it could have been worse." Tara finished as she shook her head from the sudden chilly gust of wind that blew through them.

"Did Jess notice?" Toby asked nonchalantly.

But of course, Tara saw right through him; "Yeah, but it didn't really ruin anything. You don't have a lot of a chance to hook up with her anyway. So doing a little thing like this won't shake it."

"Tara, you know, you're a little too honest. Just to tone it down, would you." He growled.

She just shrugged and answered, "Well, it makes the whole thing seem better, doesn't it?"

_Damn, why is she always right?_ Toby thought grudgingly as he did feel less embarrassed

"Oh, and you didn't miss anything important in math by the way." She added.

Toby smiled at that, thinking: _Of course she brings that up._  
>"Did you dream about anything?" Tara asked, trying to fish up a topic.<p>

"Actually, yeah." Toby answered, surprise that he had forgotten so soon about his strange dream. He started to fill her in, "It was really weird. I was in this huge field with blood everywhere. Except that it wasn't all the normal color of blood. There was black blood as well as some sliver. And, along with that, there was a bunch of wolves fighting some other creatures I couldn't really see but they were small. Well, not all of them, but most. And they had large pointed ears and were a blackish greenish brown color. It was like almost watching a fantasy movie. It was just really weird."

"That is strange…" Tara said, her voice trailing off from her attempting to decipher the dream.

That was one of the many things that Toby didn't get about Tara. She was almost always in her schoolwork, always getting A's, and almost always studying. Tara was the most logical person he knew, but yet, she had this strange obsession with dreams. She had this thing that she believes dreams have deeper meanings then just what they show. It doesn't match her personality at all, but yet she has it. And, not going to lie, Toby liked that side of her way more then her school side.

** "**So?" He asked her.

She jumped up in surprise, as though she forgot he was there, and replied, "I don't know. It is really strange… were there two other guys there? Like, where they larger or more powerful then the rest? Or did they stand out more?"

"Well… now that you mention it, yeah there was." Toby answered in surprise, "How did you know?"

"I guessed." She admitted with a laugh. "I'm guessing that your dreams means that two powerful forces are fighting over you, or at least, they will in the near by future."

"That seems pretty unluckily." Toby laughed, wondering who would want to be fighting over him. Sure, he wasn't that bad looking, but he wasn't model material. And he didn't have any strong showing talents and he didn't have money nor was he popular in school. In fact, he was one of the people farthest from it.

"Eh, that's what I got from it." She answered with a shrug, "It was a pretty interesting dream though. You should write a story from it."

"Yeah... Good idea…" He replied, a smile formed on his lips as he thought of a plot that it would create. But then, his excitement melted away and he accidently drew an audio sigh.

"What?" Tara asked

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About?"

"It's… nothing. It's fine; just drop it. You'll yell at me."

"Well, now I have to know." Tara said giving him a playful push on the shoulders.

Looking at her face looking up at him, her eyebrows up in curiosity and her eyes wide with worry, Toby gave in and, with a shake sigh, told her. "I don't know. Lately, I've been feeling out of place."

"What do you mean, out of place."

"Like, I don't belong, you know, here."

"I still don't know what you mean. Like how you don't fit in with the popular boys? Well, I'm glad you don't cause then you would be an ass-"

"No, not that." Toby cut her off, biting his lip trying to figure out the right words to describe his feeling. "Like, I'm not like other people. Like, I don't fit with other people. "

"You fit fine with me." Tara interjected, pouting and sounding almost child-like.

Toby laughed, "Yeah, but you're different. In a good way. But, I don't know… it's hard to explain…"

Quickly opening her mouth to argue, both Tara and Toby was surprise that the next voice they heard wasn't her's.

"Hey, Faggots. Watcha doing here?"

Turning around, Toby's heart sunk down to the bottom of his check when he saw Blake's face looking at him with a grin equal to a predator finding his prey.

"We're walking, we live in this neighborhood too you know." Tara snapped, her eyes flashing the way they always do when she's picking a fight.

"I know he lives here," Blake snapped back tilting his head towards Toby, "But _you_ don't."

"Come on, just leave it." Toby hissed into Tara's ear as she opened her mouth.

But of course, she didn't listen, " So what? Are you too big of a dick to let someone just pass by."

"Watch your mouth, Spellcaster." Blake threaten, approaching them in an intimidating way; being 6.1 and a football player while Toby was 5.8, Tara 5.6, and both of them could barely get a pickle jar open.

"Or what?" Tara taunted back, apparently not sensing the danger Toby was at that moment.

"Or I'll beat up your little boyfriend here." Blake answered with a twisted smile, grabbing Toby by the neck.

While gasping for breath, Toby could hear Tara shout, "Hey! Let him go!"

What happened next, Toby wasn't exactly sure. Blake suddenly cried out in pain and lessened his hold on Toby. In a spilt second decision, Toby kicked him shins and he let go of his throat entirely. Then, feeling Tara grabbing his arm, they speed off to Toby's house as fast as they could.

Reaching there with no trouble, they slam the door behind them and Toby quickly locked it just in case.

Turning to Tara, Toby snapped at her through his shallow breathing, "Know when to quit next time!"

"Sorry, I didn't think he'd _choke_ you." She panted back.

"Ha, and you said I belonged here." Toby growled with venom.

"Oh no, what's this? Don't tell me that the two cutest best friends in the whole are having a fight for the first time ever?"

Looking at each, shock evident in both of their faces, they turned to look at the couch that stood ahead of them and saw Sarah looking up from the back of it, a large grin on her face.


	3. Dinner

**Chapter 3: Dinner**

** "**Sarah!" Both Tara and Toby shouted as they ran over to hug her.

"Hey guys! Missed me much?" Sarah laughed while getting suffocated from their hugging.

"Of course we did! Who else would read us those childish, yet entertaining stories that you repeat over and over again." Tara laughed, jumping over and sitting on the couch's armrest, a big bright smile on her face.

Tara is an oxymoron of a person, Sarah thought as she smiled back at her, taking in her appearance. Tara looked the same as she did the last time Sarah was over. Her eyes were covered with her squared black glasses, her blond hair was being held up by large black clip in a messy yet charming bun, and her clothes looked similar to Sarah's own work clothes except that Tara's shirt was a creamy white and her clothes were a 2 sizes too big for her. Tara appearance gave Sarah the impression of a future scientist, as well as her personality of being logical. But yet, there was a much deeper side to her that showed in her personality if you looked hard enough. She had a side of her that just loved stories and magic, anything that couldn't be explained and to be honest, Sarah wasn't sure that Tara wanted it to be explained either. And if you looked closely at her, you could see a shine to her hair, a glow to her smooth pale skin, and a joyful twinkle in her clear deep blue eyes that sucked you in. She was a jewel that just refuses to shine, Sarah thought sadly as she turned her gaze to grin at Toby.

Toby! What could Sarah say about Toby that would sum him up? He had grown so much since he was a baby! Well, he should have now that he was 16, but still where has the time gone by? Sarah couldn't help but wonder staring at her little brother. He was now taller then her, just by a little, but still, he's taller! She couldn't have ever imagined it! He was surprisingly lean, his long dirty blond air laid in messy layers on his head, he had cute dimples that showed when he smiled, and his eyes, still kind of large, weren't as blue as Tara's but they shone with sincerity that showed what an honest loyal person he was.

"So, how have you guys been?" Sarah asked as she beamed at them, feeling a bit more like a proud parent then a sister.

"School and such." Toby answered, choosing to sit in an armchair right next to the sofa where she sat. "How bout you?"

"Oh, you know. Making and drawing buildings."

"Make anything interesting?" Tara asked, sliding down from the armrest and landing in a plop right next to Sarah.

"Eh, not really. Just drew some plans for a restaurant and a new church."

"Really?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, nothing too interesting." Sarah answered with a shrug.

"So then, what about that piece of news that I heard about some architect named Sarah Williams that created the plans of a new skyscraper for a huge company?" Toby grinned slyly and Tara squealed with excitement next to her.

Sarah tried to scold at them however ended up just smiling sheepishly as she answered, "_You two_! You two have been the ones hacking into my account and going through my personal belongs!"

They laughed and Tara said through her laughter, "Well how else were we going to find out anything about your work life? You never tell us anything!"

"That's cause it's not important!" Sarah snapped and rubbing her forehead said more to herself, "And I was worried sick that it was an identify thief or Goblins or something!"

Laughing at her, Tara, Toby and Sarah hadn't heard Toby's mother, Karen, step downstairs and asked as she entered the living room, "What are you guys laughing about?"

"Nothing mom." Toby grinned, and Sarah nudged Tara in the stomach as she tried to control her outburst of giggles.

"Hmm, well, whatever it is, make sure I won't get a complaint about it." Karen said with a small smile while shaking her head, then told them, "I hope you two, or at least Toby, remembered that your father and I are going to one of the gala's that his work hosts."

"Oh, is that why you're so dressed up?" Sarah asked as she took in her stepmother's appearance of her diamond jewelry and sleek blue ballroom dress.

"Yes." Karen told her as she turned to the mirror and started to fix her hair.

"When are you going Mrs. Williams?" Tara asked looking down at her watch with a slight frown on her face.

A slight ache pulled of pity pulled on Sarah's heart as she watched this sight, which she knew Tara was trying to do casually. Poor Tara.

"Right now as a matter of fact." Karen said shortly, then turned herself to face the stairs and yelled, "Robert! Hurry up already! We're going to be late!"

Within a minute of her yelling this, Robert Williams quickly hurried downstairs, while fixing his tie and saying, "Sorry Karen, I was having a bit trouble with the shirt."

"Well, I'm going to be waiting in the car, please hurry up. I do not wish to be late like we were last time." Karen said with a small smile and, after a swift look in the mirror, walked out of the house with a tiny tap of the door.

"I'm sorry Sarah that we aren't going to be in the house after you drove all this way to see us." Robert apologized to his eldest child and only daughter as he rushed to put on his shoes.

"It's no big deal Dad, I'll just hang out with Toby and Tara." Sarah said waving her hand to dismiss her father's apology.

"I should really leave." Tara said, getting up from the couch, "It's not really polite to hang around when you aren't-"

"Tara, it's fine." Robert said with a kind smile, as he yanked on his final shoe, "I have no problem with you being here. I know that you won't do anything bad and honestly, I would prefer having you here."

With a strained smile, Tara mumbled thank you and sat back down. After a chorus of goodbyes, Robert have his children a kiss on the forehead, gave Tara a hug, and quickly ran out of the house, almost tripping on his shoelaces that he hadn't tied yet.

Laughing at the sight as soon as the door shut, Sarah then turned to Tara and asked, "So, how are things at home?"

"Oh, you know. Same old same old." Tara mumbled, suddenly very interested with her shirt's sleeves.

"Your mom's still the same? No improvement? And how about this Kyle character?" Sarah asked, trying to yank the answers out of her.

"Oh, she dumped Kyle. Now she's with someone named Larry. No wait, she just dumped him about a week ago, I think she's with a man named Pete now. And actually my mom made dinner two times last week! So I think that's an improvement. But, you know, I've been hanging around here so I don't really know that much anymore…" Tara faltered absentmindedly playing with a golden dream catcher necklace that hung around her neck.

After an awkward moment of silence, Toby finally spoke up, "How about we order some dinner? I'm kinda starving!"

"Sounds like a genius idea." Sarah said, a little too loudly then was necessary, "How about we get pizza?"

"I'm kinda in the mood for Chinese." Tara interjected a little too softly.

"Yeah, sorry sis, but I just had pizza for lunch." Toby agreed, heading in the kitchen to grab the menus.

"Fine, Chinese is alright with me." Sarah said with a shrug, and then shouted, "Are you going to be ordering the food from there?"

"Maybe! Why?" Toby shouted back.

"Cause I just want the usual!"

"Yeah, me too!" Tara yelled to him as well.

After a quick silence, both of the girls heard Toby's voice in the kitchen, ordering the food, when Sarah turned herself around and asked Tara, "So, how's he been?"

"Fine." Tara said in a slightly business like tone turning herself around as well, "Actually the football players have been laying off him this year. Probably cause they didn't do so well this season." Tara reasoned more to herself with a nasty grin.

"And what happened today?" Sarah asked tilting her head towards the door.

"Oh, well, it was my fault really." Tara said with an aggravated sigh, "Its just, Toby fell asleep during math class, so he was kinda upset already, and then that stupid Blake kid come out of nowhere, picking for a fight."

"So, after he came picking for a fight, what did you guys do?"

"Well, I was kind of smart mouth, he got angry, and started to choke Toby. But, Toby kicked him in the shins, he let go, and we ran for cover."

Shaking her head angrily, Sarah was quick to look happy as soon as she saw Toby walk into the living room from the kitchen, bouncing the phone in his hand.

"Food's gonna be here in a few." He smiled as he plopped himself on the couch next to theirs. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh, you know, just about Jessica Henderson." Sarah said and grinned mischievously at her little brother's deep blush that spread rapidly on his face.

"What the hell Tara! You said you wouldn't-! You promised!" Toby sputtered.

"I never promised! And I had already told her about my suspicion on your crush before you actually told me that you like her." Tara said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"This going to be the last time I ever tell you anything…" Toby grumbled, this face returning to it's normal peachy hue.

"Well, I don't need you too. You're so easy to read." Tara grinned and dodged the pillow Toby threw at her.

With a pretend sigh, Sarah said, "Ah, I'm so disappointed. When will you two finally fall for each out and start dating?"

To Sarah's delight, both of them made a face and Toby said, "Really Sarah? That's nasty!"

"Yeah, it would be like going out with your sibling." Tara agreed, having a slight shiver.

"Well, you two are the most cutest best friend." Sarah grinned, "Just stay that way, okay?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Toby asked and Tara just shook her head laughing at the thought.

With a shrug, Sarah then changed the topic, "So, how're your stories coming along Toby?"

"Oh, they're alright!" Toby exclaimed; a sudden spark had flared to life in his honest blue eyes. "I just finished one!"

"And it's fantastic!" Tara praised, giving her best friend a grin, "You should really read it Sarah! You'll love it!"

"I know I would." Sarah exclaimed.

"Quit it you guys…" Toby muttered, an embarrassed blush spread along his face but he couldn't hide his pleased smile.

"This story could top your, Sarah, no joke." Tara said honestly.

"Really?" Sarah asked with a grin, "It could beat the story of the Labyrinth? The one I've been telling you guys since you were babies? The one you grew up on?"

"I think honestly think so." Tara grinned.

"Well then, I must read this story!" Sarah remarked, "Did you print it out?"

But before Toby could answer, the doorbell rang. Jumping up, Sarah quickly opened the door and with a smile, paid the delivery boy and accepted the food. Bring it over to the teens, Toby quickly got up and asked:

"I'm going in the kitchen, anyone want anything to drink?"

"A green tea please!" Tara exclaimed as she slid forward on the couch, looking at the food eagerly.

"A diet coke please Toby." Sarah said with a smile and with a nod, Toby went into the kitchen.

Smelling the food made Sarah's stomach growl with want and Sarah quickly set the food down. As she pulled out the first box, fried rice with shrimp, she handed it to Tara but froze as she saw her face.

"What?" Sarah asked, suddenly worried by her uncharacteristic face of alarm.

"Its just…" Tara said softly, but was cut off by a sudden crash that sounded in the kitchen, followed by Toby's yelp of alarm.

With a swift glace of fright at each other, both Sarah and Tara raced into the kitchen and froze at the sight that greeted them there. For there, what stood advancing on Toby was… well, Sarah didn't even know what.


End file.
